The present invention relates to a digital folding facsimile of a transceiver type which incorporates a transmitter and a receiver in one body and meets the requirements of G3 or higher standards.
With recent popularization, facsimile has been remarkably reduced in size. Analog type facsimile is now small enough to be portable. On the other hand, known digital type facsimile of G3 or higher standard is inevitably large because of its structural and transmission time requirements. It is only recently that the digital facsimile of desk top size has come to be prevailing. The desk top size digital facsimile is mostly of the transceiver type incorporating a transmitter and a receiver in one body.
As mentioned above, the known digital type facsimile of G3 or higher standard has been reduced in size only to the extent of desk top size and it is not yet small enough to be portable.
In view of the foregoing, the foremost object of the present invention is to provide a portable folding facsimile of digital type that meets the requirements of G3 or higher standard. Thus, the present invention provides a portable folding facsimile which was not present in the prior art.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, the facsimile main body is divided into two portions: a transmitter and a receiver, and the two portions are joined at their respective ends by a rotatable connector so that the equipment is foldable at the joint.